


I don't care

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: 6nin era porn





	I don't care

**Author's Note:**

> 6nin era porn

"I'll stay like this?" Ryo asks from underneath and Shige grunts. "You will stay right here," he shifts, ass in the air. "Someone fuck me, I don't care who"

He feels a slick cock at his entrance and turns his head around.

"Yuuya," he whispers and Tegoshi grins smugly. "So needy, are we.. Tell me you want my cock in your hole"

"Shut up," Shige gasps, "you know you love my hole as much as I want you in me"

Tegoshi laughs yet hovers over him.

"Come on then, Shige-chan" Tegoshi pushes inside, both men groaning in unison.

Ryo whimpers.


End file.
